


Turn The Page

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Promptober 2017 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean's POV, Gen, Road Trips, Vegas Weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Finally, Team Free Will has a chance to let loose. What better way to relax than a road trip to Las Vegas for Vegas Weekend?





	Turn The Page

Black asphalt stretched as far as the eye could see. Probably farther than that knowing this particular portion of the highway between Arizona and Nevada. The horizon looked as if Bob Ross himself painted the canvas, with hues of pink, orange, and blue blending across the sky. In certain spots, the colors blend together to make the most magnificent purple. The dry desert air wafts into the Impala as it speeds down the road. It's destination, Las Vegas. The first time that the Winchester brothers have their Vegas weekend with a new person.   
  
This year, it was decided that they would bring Castiel along with him. His duties for Heaven completed, giving him a considerable amount of free time. This time that he was hoping to spend with the Winchesters. Dean won't admit it out loud, but he was thrilled that Castiel had suggested he spend his time with them. He was tired of having Castiel runoff, be Heaven's bitch, only to get dragged through the mud. Or Worse. Dead.  
  
Dean shudders involuntary and steals a glance at the Angel in the passenger seat. His ratty trench coat is laid out across his lap. He's slouched back in the seat, one hand in his lap, the other propping his head up as the evening breeze flutters his hair. For once Castiel looks more human than Dean can remember.   
  
Dean's pretty sure Castiel is asleep or whatever the Angel equivalent of that is. He's just grateful that he feels relaxed enough to be in such a vulnerable position.  
  
Dean looks back at the road. A tumbleweed blows across the highway and he smiles. There's nothing better than the vibrations of his baby on the open road. His angel and his brother by his side.   
  
_Speaking of Sammy..._ Dean's eye's flick to the rearview mirror where he can see his brother stretched 'out along the back seat. His own coat balled up behind his head as a pillow, looking more at peace than Dean has ever seen since grabbing him from Stanford. _God that seems like a lifetime ago_.  
  
“Dean...” Castiel's voice is a low rumble that makes Dean's body react in ways that really should bother him. “Eyes on the road please.”  
  
Dean listens to him and looks back at the road. The air around them is quiet and calm. Something that he can't remember feeling in years. He's looking forward to their vacation. They don't really get one in their line of work and honestly, the last time Dean had been to Sin City, Sam was duped into getting married.   
  
He still can't believe Sam fell for it. It's still unclear how exactly, Becky was able to get Sam to even take the potion, but it's said and done.   
  
Not that Dean doesn't think Sam would get married. Far from it. Out of the two brothers, Dean would place his bets that Sam would be the one to settle down and plant some roots. Marriage wasn't in it for Dean. Even his random hookups weren't as satisfying as they used to be. While, yes, Dean will admit that he fully enjoys a roll in the sheets, he loved the intimacy, the touches, the build-up and the release. He loved being able to watch his partner fall apart in his hands. To give him their complete trust, or even with the right partner give them his complete trust. But lately, he had been feeling as if he was doing someone wrong.  
  
There's a gentle tug to bottom of his shirt. One that he almost misses. But something tells him to look to the passenger next to him. Blue eyes stare at him. The corners of Castiel's mouth twisted upwards in the hint of a smile. Dean feels the tug again and looks down at Castiel's hand. He watches as the Angel lays his hand flat along the space between them, palm side up. The desire to lace his own fingers with the slender ones being offer makes his stomach flutter.   
  
Dean's eyes dart to Castiel again and see the slight nod as if encouraging Dean. Dean looks back at the horizon and slowly covers Castiel's hand with his own. He smiles when he feels Castiel intertwine their fingers, giving Dean's hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
 _Here I am_  
 _On the road again..._  
  
A snort followed by a sleepy chuckle from the rear seat makes Dean flinch but Castiel holds tight.   
  
“Figures you'd have Bob Segar on this tape, Jerk.” Sam teases. His hazel eyes shining with mirth when Dean locks eyes with him in the review mirror.  
  
“Shut it, Bitch,” Dean says with a smile, squeezing Castiel's hand. Hoping that he knows that he is giving him a silent thank you. Thank you for griping him from hell. Thank you for saving their bacon countless times. Thank you for staying.   
  
Dean can't wait to start Vegas weekend. Pressing harder on the accelerator, he grins as he listens to baby roar.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the inktober prompt: Long
> 
> The Title is that of [Bob Segar's 'Turn the Page'](https://youtu.be/5sTJnz6b6eY)
> 
> And for those interested in the art that was done for today's actual inktober prompt you can see it [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/e1cc341ea7bf33a68d46776ea0910468/tumblr_oxdsyt8SbN1wb5hubo1_400.jpg)


End file.
